Que todos lo sepan
by DarkNight200
Summary: Videl esconde su relacion con gohan y esto hace que el se enoje con ella, como le hara videl para recuperar a gohan y ademas demostrarle que no negara nuncamas lo que siente por el... mi primer fic no sean duros porfa


Que todos lo sepan

**Declaimer**: los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Akira Toriyama

Habían pasado 4 meses desde la derrota de buu y Gohan y Videl volvieron a su rutina de la escuela… con algunos cambios, como todos sabían que Gohan era el gran sayaman y el guerrero dorado tenia a todos las chicas de la preparatoria vueltas locas por él además hace 2 semanas que comenzó una relación con videl que todos desconocen a excepción de Iresa que por ser la mejor amiga de videl estaba al tanto de todo

Videl desde hace 4 meses ha tenido un "club de fans" más activo desde el torneo y tenía que lidiar con sus admiradores a diario.

-vamos videl solo es una cita- le decía uno de sus admiradores a una ya fastidiada videl

-ya te dije que no

-Pero porque? Dame una razón

-bueno porque -"_vamos videl piensa algo"_- porque quede de pasar el fin de semana con mi padre

-entonces el siguiente

-tampoco puedo

-porque?

-eso no te importa

Videl se alega fastidiada pero no noto que cierto semi-saiyajin la oía y se puso triste, asique decidió hablar con ella

-videl necesito que hablemos, podemos ir al tejado

- claro

Gohan y Videl se dirigen a la azote, la pelinegra se preguntaba que le pasaba pus se veía serio y triste algo que no mostraba muy seguido su novio

-Videl porque te empeñas en esconderlo

-esconder que cosa- Gohan ante esa respuesta se pone mas triste

-como que "esconder que cosa" me refiero a lo nuestro porque quieres esconder que somos novios

-yo no escondo

-videl no es la primera vez que veo como te invitan a salir y inventas cualquier escusa tonta envés de decirles que tienes novio

-bueno tu tampoco lo has dicho

-todas las chicas de la escuela saben que tengo novia

-entonces porque no se extendido el rumor por aquí

-porque no me dejan decirles quien es porque se van antes de que termine de hablar, algunas tristes otras enojadas

-bueno y eso que

-que para todos yo tengo novia y tu estas libre y sin compromiso- esto ya lo dijo alzando la voz cosa que sorprendió a la justiciera- (suspiro) solo quiero que me digas porque lo escondes, es que te da vergüenza estar con migo

-no…. Nunca seria así

-entonces…. Porque Videl

- bueno… porque- era algo que videl no podía responder por que ella tampoco sabía el porque

Gohan al ver que no responde se canso – sabes, mejor olvídalo- Gohan se marcha frustrado y dolido en especial dolido

Videl se quedo sola pensando en la conversación que acaban de tener, durante el resto del día Gohan no le hablo a videl y ella estaba muy triste por eso sobre todo porque sabía que ella lo provoco y no tenía idea de cómo solucionarlo

Las clases terminaron y todos se disponían a irse, videl estaba en su casillero ordenando sus cosas cuando aparecerse su amiga rubia pero no tan alegre como de costumbre

-Videl tú y Gohan se pelearon

-como lo sabes?

-no lo sé quizás porque han estado tan juntos y acaramelados hoy

-no sabi que eras sarcástico

-cuando la situación lo amerita, bueno ese no es el tema que paso entre ustedes

-se enojo por que nunca le digo a alguien que tengo novio, es una estupidez

-en realidad creo que es más complicado que eso

-como?

- si veras, la mayoría de las chicas de su "club de fans" saben que tiene novia aunque esta sigue en el "anonimato", en cambio tu siempre inventas escusas en vez de decirles que tienes novio y si lo hicieras claramente la mayoría te dejaría de molestar y el que niegues que estés le duele y estoy más que segura que si les hubieras dicho que tienes novio aunque no supieran que es Gohan, él seguramente no se hubiera enfadado - videl ante esa increíble deducción se quedo sorprendida porque lo que decía tenía sentido y además era Iresa quien lo decía

-tienes razón

- a que si

-bien ahora que lo se necesito encontrar la forma de pedirle perdón- en eso videl ve pasar a Gohan seguido de varias chicas y aunque Gohan no las tomara enserio y aun se viera triste eso la hiso enfadar- y que todos sepan que él es mío

-que posesiva, además ellas solo quieren una cita con el seguro les da miedo ser su novia

-espera que? Como que les daría miedo

-Gohan es un saiyajin por lo que no es de este planeta cierto

-semi-saiyajin, pero si no es de este planeta

-bueno piensan que si tienen más de una cita con el las podría raptar y experimentar con ellas

-enserio

-si, además les escuche decir que el amor entre seres de otro planeta es imposible, bueno me tengo que ir suerte y recuerda que me prometiste participar en el festival de talentos de la escuela la próxima semana así que ve pensando que hacer, adiós

Con lo dicho por la rubia a videl se le prendió el foco _"raptar, amor interplanetario, festival lo tengo"_ – espero Iresa ya sé que hacer en el festival y como recuperar a Gohan- vuelve a ver a Gohan y sus perseguidoras- y como bono alegar a esas arpías y tú me ayudaras

Asi fue como la semana paso para videl entre practicar para el festival y ver al triste de Gohan ser perseguido hasta el baño por esas arpías como las llamaba Videl hasta que el día del festival de talentos de la preparatoria Estrella Naranja

-Bien eras la tercera en salir Videl

-excelente trajiste a Gohan

-me costó un poco convencerlo de venir pero ya está aquí

-bueno espero que todo salga como está planeado… está por comenzar ve a tu asiento- Iresa está por irse cuando le surge una duda a la ojiazul – por cierto porque yo tengo que participar y tu no

- bueno porque…. Huy mira chico lindo adiós- y se va con su estúpida escusa

-esta me las pagara si no sale todo bien con Gohan

Y empezó el festival primero salió la pelirroja de Ángela quien interpreto una canción que dedico a Gohan, él siguiente fue un chico que bailo y para el miedo del hijo de goku también dedico a él, hasta que llego el turno de videl, primero pensó en dedicar abiertamente a Gohan lo que haría pero como se le adelantaron pensó otra cosa

- y como tercer participante para la sorpresa de todos Videl Satan- _"videl como lo ensayaste" _– primero que todo me gustaría dedicarle esta canción a alguien muy especial y decirle lo siento, se que cuando la escuches sabrás que va para ti

Videl hiso una seña y la música empezó a sonar

You're so hypnotising  
Could you be the devil, could you be an angel  
Your touch, magnetizing  
Feels like I am floating, leaves my body glowing

They say be afraid  
You're not like the others, futuristic lover  
Different DNA, they don't understand you

You're from a whole 'nother world  
A different dimension  
You open my eyes  
And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light

Kiss me, Ki-Ki-Kiss me  
Infect me with your loving fill me with your  
poison  
Take me, Ta-Ta-Take me  
Wanna be your victim, ready for abduction,  
Boy you're an alien, your touch so foreign  
It's supernatural, extra-terrestrial

En ese instante Gohan supo 2 cosas iba para él y videl sabia cantar muy bien

You're so supersonic  
Wanna feel your powers, stun me with your laser  
Your kiss is cosmic, every move is magic

You're from a whole 'nother world  
A different dimension  
You open my eyes  
And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light

Kiss me, Ki-Ki-Kiss me  
Infect me with your loving fill me with your  
poison  
Take me, Ta-Ta-Take me  
Wanna be your victim, ready for abduction,

Boy you're an alien, your touch so foreign  
It's supernatural, extra-terrestrial

Además de Gohan había otros que pensaban que les cantaban a ellos entre ellos un rubio de larga cabellera

This is transcendental,  
On another level  
Boy, you're my lucky star  
I wanna walk on your wavelength  
And be there when you vibrate  
For you, I'll risk it all, all

Kiss me, Ki-Ki-Kiss me  
Infect me with your loving fill me with your  
poison  
Take me, Ta-Ta-Take me  
Wanna be your victim, ready for abduction,  
Boy you're an alien, your touch so foreign  
It's supernatural, extra-terrestrial

Extra-terrestrial

Extra-terrestrial

Boy, Boy you're an alien, your touch so foreign  
It's supernatural, extra-terrestrial

Cuando termino todos aplaudieron menos el ex discípulo de piccolo que se fue acercando al escenario

-videl canto para mi obviamente y además me pide perdón por las veces que me rechazo

-serás idiota shapner no era para ti

- a no

-es para quien va a subir al escenario- comenta Iresa apuntando a Gohan cosa que el rubio noto

-estarás loca

Dejando a los rubios Gohan de un salto subió al escenario

-videl estuviste genial- le sonríe tiernamente haciendo que videl se sonroje

-Gohan…. Yo… realmente lo sien…..- no pudo terminar pues Gohan la beso ante la mirada expectante de todos, videl se abrazo al cuello del semi-saiyajin y este aprovechando una ventana abierta da un salto y sale volando por la ventana sin romper el beso con videl

-pero que haces

-te rapto- ambos se dan una sonrisa cómplice-te amo

-y yo a ti y desde ahora nunca más esconderé mi amor por ti

-el amor no es para esconderse…

-es para demostrarlo y que todos lo sepan.

FIN.


End file.
